darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Divine location
Not to be confused with the location of wisp colonies. A divine location is a gathering hub that can be placed almost anywhere using the Divination skill. They are useful for six skills, with divine locations covering a range of levels within those skills. You will need the required level to harvest from them, as boosts will not work. Only one can be created per day. This limit is shared across all divine locations. However, players can place more than one location per day. They can be placed almost anywhere that a fire can be lit. Divine locations may not be placed in a Player-owned house. They may be placed in Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza. Brawling Gloves provide the normal +300% experience bonus if a Divine location is placed inside level 40+ wilderness. Divine locations reset each day at 00:00 UTC. Gathering from a divine location will not count towards challenges. The creator of a divine location may receive noted resources and extra experience from that location if another player uses it. The chance of the creator receiving noted resources is usually 40%, except with Divine adamantite rock (30%), Divine box trap (30%), and Divine runite rock (20%). However, the creator can only receive contributions from up to five players at once. This feature allows players to make full use of their Divination, even if they don't have the gathering skills required to use their divine locations. Players receive normal experience for these actions even if they themselves don't have the required level to use their divine location(s). Players may only collect a certain number of resources from divine locations per day, based on their total level and will be notified when they are close to their daily limit, reaching a maximum cap of 250 resources once level 2,500+. The maximum cap may be temporarily increased by using vis wax. If a player has capped the resource and gains another 10 total levels on the same day (thus increasing the daily limit), they will not be able to gain the additional cap difference until reset. Players can can check how much resources they have gathered through the quick chat phrase "I have gathered ... from divine locations items today." Alternatively, right clicking "Check limit" on a divine location in the inventory will prompt the message "You have used X% of your daily divine location gathering limit." DailyLimit=\left\lfloor \frac{\min(TotalLevel, 2500)}{10} \right\rfloor variables=skillstat_total_level calcresourcelimit| let(level, skillstat_total_level) if (level > 2500) { let(cap, 250) }{ let(cap, floor(level/10)) } let(daily, " gives you " + cap + " resources per day.") Some divine locations count more towards this limit: All divine locations remain active for approximately 30 seconds, with the exception of the Divine herb patch III (~25 seconds), the Divine magic tree (~25 seconds), and the Divine runite rock (~20 seconds). A player can still place a divine location after they reached their daily limit but they will not be able to collect from it and will not receive any noted resources. A popular location for divine locations is in world 2 in Burthorpe next to the bank. You are likely to find players placing divine locations here when they become available at the start of each day. It is recommended that you visit if you wish to maximise your daily limit and also generate some profit and experience. Another popular location is the bank at Daemonheim, especially on world 134 after a sinkhole. Divine locations are also often placed at the sinkhole as players wait for it to spawn. Divine trees These require a Woodcutting level to use. The owner will receive noted logs if other players use the location. The Inferno adze's special effect does not work with divine trees. However, the Lumberjack clothing bonus experience will work on divine trees. Divine rocks These require a Mining level to use. The owner will receive noted ore if other players use the location. The special effect of Varrock armour does not work when mining divine rocks, neither do the effects of the Imcando pickaxe. However, the Golden mining suit bonus experience will work on divine rocks. Divine fishing bubbles These require a Fishing level to use. The owner will receive noted fish if other players use the location. The fishing outfit does provide bonus experience while harvesting divine fishing bubbles, but Shark outfit's consume ability does not work. Divine herb patches These require a Farming level to use. The owner will receive noted herbs if other players use the location. Unlike the trees and rocks, these give multiple types of rewards, depending on the Farming level of the person using it. Divine hunter spots These require a Hunter level to use. The owner will receive noted hunter materials if other players use the location. Unlike the trees and rocks, these give multiple types of rewards, depending on the Hunter level of the person using it. The Enhanced yaktwee stick bonus experience will work on divine hunter spots. Divine simulacrum These require a Divination level to use and additionally require Fate of the Gods completed to create. The owner receives divine energy and noted portents and signs if other players use the location. Unlike the trees and rocks, these give multiple types of rewards, depending on the Divination level of the person using it. Category:Divine locations